Life is about the Journey not the Destination
by dreamsneverfade26
Summary: My first oc that i plan on writing and finishing, Alex Summers is met with an old friend from the past, she's the only person that he's ever thought about while being in prison. Violet has never given up on him and only wants him back in her life, and now that she does will they be able to go back to the relationship that they had before?
1. Chapter 1

Looking out of the cab window a wide smile crosses my face as i watch my brother start running towards the cab before it has even stopped trying to get to me. So when the cab did finally stopped i payed him, grabbed my bag, and ran out to meet my brother half way. The smile that was on his face could only be described as a child going into the candy store for his first time and wanting everything in the store. When i finally reached my brother though he had his arms out stretched and ready to catch me when i finally ran into his arms.

"Charles, i missed you so much!" i mumbled into his sweater vest

"As have i missed you, come on i have some friends that i want you to meet" he said with that smile still on his face as he grabs my hand and started dragging me to the front entrance of the FBI building.

"Did you finally start building that team of mutants that you were always dreaming about?" i asked excitedly

"Can't i ever just have one thing to surprise you with?"he sights disappointedly

"The people that are on this team?" i hinted nudging him playfully

As we neared the door he suddenly turned to face me, still with that huge smile plastered on his face and said "i'm sure that you will enjoy being with this group" and squeezing my hand in excitement he opened the door then quickly threw his free hand over my eyes so that i couldnt see until i was further into the room. But before he even got the chance to uncover my eyes someone else was already there throwing their arms around my neck so tightly that i was already starting to lose what little air i had in my lungs from their excitement.

"Finally! The sister of all sisters has finally arrived! shouts Raven excitedly as she was spinning me around in a half circle.

I tried to smile at Raven's excitement to see me but i was barely able to breathe at this point so i just tried as hard as i could manage to, to say her name. Lucky for me though she caught on quickly to my few words and let go of her hold on me so that i could talk to her.

"Whew" i said taking a deep breath "its good to see you too Raven" i said hugging her again

"Charles can i do the introductions ppppllllleeeeaaaasssseeeee," she said whinning

"i guess so" he heaved

"So Vi", she said leading me to the centre of the room,"this is Darwin, she said pointing to each person, his power is to adapt to anything to be able to survive,Sean or Banshee, she said pointing to a pale ginger hair boy, his power is a loud solar scream, Angel, she said pointing to a beautiful girl with long black hair, she is able to fly with wings on her back, Hank, and he is able to hang upside down by his feet, and finally this is Alex, she said pointing to a boy with blond wavy hair and baby blue eyes( eyes that you were hoping that you would never have to look at again). and he has the power of fire rings coming from his chest."

"Hello everyone, Alex" i said cheerfully to everyone, well other than Alex

Everyone said their hello, all that Alex said was "Violet" without looking up at me.

"You two already know eachother?" asks Charles

"Unfortunately" i sigh

"Violet this is our last new member, his name is Erik or Magneto" says Charles happily as he points to a man in black clothing.

"Its nice to meet you" i smiled

"Pleasure" was all he said before disappearing again

"Anyways, Erik and I are going to a conference so i dont want to come back to how things were last night, understand?" asks Charles

Choruses of sure's, yes', and got it left everyone's mouths before the pair of men left the room. For the rest of the day the group mainly left to do their own thing but Raven and Angel decided to follow me into my new room to keep me company and chat while i was unpacking my belongings and putting them into the proper drawers.

"So whats up with you and Alex?"asked Angel

"Nothing, we use to be friends but that was when we were kids," I replied flopping down onto the bed and hoping that they would drop the subject.

"Come on Vi, we both know that theres more to it that that" says Raven trying to push my buttons.

"There is but im not sure how much that Mr. Pushover would want me to be telling you" i said, and before either of them could say anything else i gave them the death glare.

When the three of us were done gossiping we went back into the main room to join the boys in whatever it was that they were doing. Alex and Darwin were playing with the pinball machine, Sean was lying down on the couch sleeping, and Hank was sitting in one of the chairs chugging down his bottle of pop, so the girls and i went over and Raven sat down beside Hank, Angel sat on the couch opposite of Sean, and with me being me i decided to plop down on Sean's legs which woke him up instantly.

"Was that really necesssary?" he asks while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and sitting up to give me room.

"No i just wanted to sit with you" i smiled innocently

"Didn't know that the circus was in town boys," shouts one of the agents "why don't you give us a little something" he says motioning towards Angel.

Angrily Raven got up and shut the curtain's so that we wouldn't be able to see the agents.

"Just ignore them. they're just being stupid" she says

"Guys being stupid i can handle, ive handled it all my life, i would rather them look at me with my clothes off then the way that they are looking at me now" she sighs

"At us" whispers Raven sadly

The group of friends were all quiet for a few minutes until they heard something coming from outside. The boys stopped what they were doing when the sound came again. Slowly everyone got up and im not sure what compelled me to do it but i went towards the window and opened the blinds and thats when i realized what was going on. I was the first one to scream in horror as everyone slowly started to realize that it was bodies that were lying lifeless on the ground. Sean quietly came over to stand infront of me and pushed me backwards to where the rest of the group was standing close together.

More agents started realizing what was happening so they came in larger groups and were standing infront of all the windows and doors. We saw a man who looked like the actual devil appear on the grass and we started shouting at the agents to turn around and shoot him. But when they began to shoot at him he disappeared again then reappeared infront of the agents and started killing more of them. When we heard the gunshots we all ran and hid behing one of the couches. Alex and I were the last ones behind the couch so Darwin switched places with us so that he was that last one and could use his power to protect us.

I never realized how scared that i truly was until Darwin shouted that he had had enough or hiding and ran to the closest door to try and persuade the agents that we could help. Of course the rest of us followed to help try and convince the agents even though we all knew that there was nothing that any of us could do. As one of the agents infront us got exceuted we all ran back into the middle of the lounge and stayed as close together as we could.

Darwin and Sean stayed by Angel and Raven, while Hank was with Raven and beside me and Alex. As the devil guy came walking in with another man with a white suit and a funky looking helmet i started getting more scared out of what was going to happen to us. Out of instinct i reached out for Alex's hand, and to my surprise he gratefully took it and lightly pushed me further behind him so that there might be some chance that they wouldn't have seen me. Unfortunately no such luck as they had notcied my absence.

"Where is that beautiful girl with the multi color hair and gorgeous smile? asked the man with the funky helmet.

At the description of my appearance Alex stifined and started squeezing my hand even harder than he was before if that was even possible, and with my free hand i grabbed onto a fist full of his shirt and dug my head in between his shoulder blades wishing that i could dissapear and not be seen by anyone.

"I don't know what you talking about" said Alex grumpily

"Here she is" said the devil guy as he disappeared, appeared behind me and grabbed my torso, and reappeared infront of everyone else again.

"How beautiful" said Shaw putting one of his hand underneath my chin looking into my eyes "But why are you wasting your time with them when you could live like a queen with me?" he sighs

"Because i already live like a queen" i stated and spit into shaw's eyes

His hand was across my face in a matter of moments then gone again, "pity" he says while removing the spit from the eyes. While Shaw was moving away the devil guy put his hand at the top of my head and started yanking on my hair so hard that i had to bite my lip to muffle my screams.

When everyone was distracted by Shaw's little speech i looked over at the tap in the kitchen and my eyes started dimly glowing as the tap started rising and the water started trickiling out. I concentrated as hard as i could to transform myself into a puddle of water that i almost lost concentration when i was actually able to do it. Focusing i moved myself inbetween Alex's legs and held onto him abit as i was slowly getting my human form back. Hesitantly Alex reached back and he found out the hard way what i was doing as he found my hand and he felt the water turning into flesh and holding onto his hand tightly.

Everyone was turning to face the window and i didnt know why because i was still transforming, when Alex turned around with everyone else he turned around slowly so that he wouldnt tip me off of what little balance that i had gotten back.

"Angel" whispers Raven sadly as we all move toward the open window

"We don't belong here, none of us do" she said

"Wait im coming too" says Darwin moving towards Angel's outstretched hand

"And what might your power be?" asked Shaw

"I adapt to survive so i guess that im going with you." he says

"Excellent" smiles Shaw

"Alex now!" yells Darwin leaning over Angel to protect her as A;ex starts firing shots toward Shaw with a smug look on his face.

Unfortunately the smile gets swept off of his face because when the dust clears we all witness Shaw abosorbing Alex's power and shoving his fist down Darwin's throat and saying "adapt to this" before disappearing with Angel.

I watched as Alex tried to go over and help Darwin but i had to move infront of him and push him back telling him that there was nothing that we could do, and it was a good thing that i pushed him back when i did, because Darwin gave up the fight knowing that there was no way that he would be able to adapt to Alex's power inside of him. The next thing that i know pieces of our friend were flying everywhere as Darwin exploded into thousands of little pieces.

"No!" screamed Alex

"He's gone Alex!" i said sadly losing my girp on his chest

He pushed me away from him and went over to where Darwin was last standing, I went over to him to try and comfort him but all he did was push me away again. So i waited and once Alex sunk to the ground sitting on his knees i decided to go over to him once again, and this time when he pushed me he pushed me into his chest, put his face in the crook of my neck and we both started crying over the loss of our friend.

Even though everyone wanted to be by themselves and go into their own bedrooms, we all decided that it would be a better idea if we all stayed together, so Sean went to get the blankets from any room that he could and pulled the chairs together and claimed them as his bed for the night. Hank and Raven snuggled together on one of the couches and Alex had taken the other couch for himself, and I was content with sleeping on the floor until Alex sat next to me.

"It's to cold out to be sleeping without a blanket, the couch is alot comfier, and i have the last blanket so we might as well share it" he said quietly

"fine" i was to tired to argue with him so i just sat on the couch beside him and tried to fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the next morning I saw that everyone was still sleeping, so as quietly as I could while still being half asleep I slowly nudged my way out of Alex's arms and waddled my way towards the kitchen to see if there was anything in there that I could salvage for us for breakfast.

"What's of the menu?" asks Sean leaning against the counter top, at the sound of his voice I jumped  
"Holy shit Sean," you scared me! I squeaked  
"Sorry," he laughed quietly  
"Anyways there seems to be enough food here for some scrambled eggs, and toast with fruit," I mumbled to myself  
Sounds good, where do we start, he asks while eagerly rubbing his hands together

Smiling I told him that he could deal with the toast and fruit, while I got going on the scrambled eggs and the dishes. Around half an hour later Sean and I were nearly done getting the food ready when he decided that we should wake everyone else up for some food, so Sean went over and started nudging Alex in the ribs while I walked over silently to Hank and Raven and started lightly shaking them and telling them that we had some food ready for them to eat.

It didn't take to long for everyone to wake up once we told them that we had food ready and they were able to smell if for themselves, so when everyone was done eating all of the food was gone and everyone chipped in on washing the dishes and putting away the food and ingredients that were not used in the mornings fiasco. Everyone made a silent pack when we were done that we would go to our bedrooms and see if there were any of our possessions that we were able to take with us wherever it was that we were going to go to next.

When everyone was done in what was left of their former rooms the group of young adults met in the lounge room one last time before leaving as a group to stand infront of the demolished building that was once called the FBI building. We all sat on the bench that was just outside by the full parking lot and sat in silence waiting for Charles and Erik to get back from their meeting.

We didn't have to wait to long before I felt the familiar feeling of my brother in my head, and before he even got the chance to ask what had happened I closed my eyes and showed him all of my horrible memories of the night before. When he was done in my brain I looked over cautiously to Raven and saw that the look in her eyes showed me that my brother was already in her head and watching the events of last night unfold from her perspective.

I look around the group to see if any of them had any bruises or anything that wasn't healing properly so that i could go over and help them with my power, but the only one that I saw who actually needed any assistance was Alex. I nudged Alex to see if he was even awake, but when he turned his face towards mine I saw that he had bloodshot eyes from not sleeping a wink last night. And the bags under his eyes showed further proof that he had been crying even more when everyone fell asleep last night.

"Close your eyes Alex," I said  
"Why?", he asked sceptically  
"Because I can help make you look like your actually alive, instead of looking like on of the walking dead", I replied coolly, I said while grabbing onto his hand

He pulled his hand away from mine as fast as he could, but when he took a look at it he saw that all of the muscles in his hand looked relaxed and not as soar from last night. After he realized what it was that I was doing to him he gave me his hand back to keep on going on helping him. I wasn't sure how much help that

I was going to be to him but I knew that I needed to try something to help him.  
So absentmindedly I started tracing circles around his knuckles and on both sides of his palm to relax his muscles, while looking out of the side of my eyes I could see that Alex was watching our hands in amazement as the water was coming out of my finger tips and soaking into his skin, moving up to any part of his body that was dehydrated in any way.

"Is everyone alright?" at the sound of Charles voice Alex and I snapped out of our own thoughts and came back to our reality.  
"Were fine", I mumbled standing up to hug my brother  
"Sorry guys, but your all going to have to go back to where you came from", demands Charles  
"No!" screams everyone together  
"Sean has no where to go back to!" I said standing beside my now best friend and holding onto his hand  
"And were not letting Alex go back to prison!" demands Sean  
"None of us have anywhere to go", says Hank sadly  
"Yes we do!" I said smirking at Raven and Charles  
"Of course we do", replies Raven catching onto my drift

we all got into two of the FBI vehicles, me, Sean, Alex, Hank, and Raven in one while Charles, and Erik were in another with Moira. We teenagers were just playing stupid games to try and pass the time until we got to the mansion, but none of us were really interested in it. They were only interested in where it was that we were going to.  
After a while though we all finally made it to the mansion that Charles, Raven, and I all grew up in and when everyone else got out of the cars all of their mouths dropped at the sight of their new home.  
"Violet, oh Violet, where are you my dear Violet?", sang the beautiful voice of a child

I decided that before the owner to the voice made her appearance, I thought that I would give her a little welcome home present. I turned my eyes and focused on the small hole in the garden hose and with my eyes glowing; I controlled the small flow of water into the forest and directly following the voice. When the water source reached her I maximized the volume of the water and drenched the girl.

We all heard a loud shrieking noise as the girl ran out of the forest, in what little time Violet had been gone her little Libby had changed so much. Her long red hair was following her as she ran out of the forest with bloody murder written across her forehead as she neared the new group of mutants. But she froze as she saw a smirking Violet.

"This is why you should never leave me alone, my dear Violet"; she smirked with a glint in her blue and grey eyes.  
"Are you going to introduce yourself you little shit?" I smiled at seeing my adopted little sister again.  
"I wont have to after I read this to everyone", she smiled pulling out one of my journals from behind her still drying back for everyone else to see  
"This should be good", Alex whispered to Sean  
"Liberty Ann Woods! You wouldn't dare", I yelled over to her

She started flipping the pages to try and find something that you embarrass me, and obviously she found it because her eyes started to sparkle once again and her smirk became even bigger than what her little face could handle. Before she got a chance to read anything from the journal, I made a mad dash over to her and tipped her off her balance and ran for it inside the house.

After she regained her balance she got up and continued chasing me into the house and at one point she almost got me when we were in the kitchen but I was quickly able to dodge her. When Raven was at the point in the tour that she was showing everybody into the kitchen, they all almost doubled over in laughter at the sight of the two girls. Sure Libby and i were still fighting, but during out little fighting lesson I was giving her lessons on how to better protect herself, what I didn't expect her to do though was to grab one of the biggest frying pans in the kitchen and hit me over the head with it. (Major face palm) The audience couldn't handle it anymore and they all broke down until they were all doubled over and clutching their stomachs in laughter.

OK enough you two, says Charles quickly when he regained some of his breath back  
I turned to look at Libby, and the look in her eyes showed me that she was so scared to death of what I was going to do to her that she almost cried when I just looked at her and smiled. "Next time", I said, "Don't use your own diary against me, I might just be tempted to use it against you, and good hit that really fucking hurt". I said while rubbing my jaw  
"Sorry Vi, goodnight everyone, it was nice meeting all of you", she said going up the stairs to lay down  
"Why is she going to bed so early?", asked Sean  
"Its because of her power, if she sleeps during the night she will teleport into someone's past or future if she's holding onto something that belongs to someone. But if she sleeps during the day then she will be able to get some sleep before her power kicks in and she won't be so tired the next time that she goes to travel." I reply  
"Interesting," mumbled Hank  
"So who wants to finish the tour?", asks Raven clapping her hands together

After the tour was finished and everybody got settled into their rooms, I decided to go in and check on Libby. When I got there though she was gone, so I went into Charles room to see if he could communicate with her but unfortunately he couldn't reach her. Which could only mean one thing, her power is getting stronger and has kicked in much faster that what it is supposed to. So we got everyone together and screamed her name all over the house to attempt to find her whenever it was that she came back to this time frame. All of a sudden I hear a quick popping noise and a screaming coming from the back yard.  
Violet, quick! screamed Libby at the top of her lungs

Libby what is it, I asked slamming the back door open and running at full speed towards my sisters side  
As soon as I reached her she put her palm on my cheek to show me what she had seen when she traveled.

_We were back in time to when I was in the 10th grade in high school, I was walking towards the school with my two best friends at the time just gossiping about the latest and greatest until we reached the front of the school where we saw a group of bullies picking on Alex. I tried to go over to help him but my one friend grabbed a hold of me before I would go.  
"Why do you always insist on helping him?" she asked  
"Yea VI, let him fight his own battles for once."  
So I watched sadly as my old best friend got beat on by these stupid bullies, I knew that i had to do something fast before Alex used his power because he was already starting to lose control over his emotions. When I looked over at him again I saw that he was starting to charge up his power, so I got out of my friends grip and ran over to Alex as fast as I could. When I reached him I pushed him back so that he had to focus on just me and no one else.  
"Violet! What the hell are you doing?" he screeched  
"Alex please! You need to calm down before you kill me" I said pleading with him  
Right after I said that he calmed down a little realizing what he was about to do, but he soon grew saw at the fact that his power was going to go weather he wanted it to or not. He looked like he was about to cry when he looked at me and said, I cant hold it in anymore, and the power came flying out. Before it ended up destroying me I commanded the water from the fountain at the front of the school to surround Alex and I to contain his power. When it did that I directed both the water and the fire to the shed at the back of the school that has been abandoned forever, and when it reached there the mix of fire, water, and wood all crushed one another and exploded._

I opened my eyes again to a scared looking Libby and pulled her into my arms telling her over and over again that it would be alright. Before everyone came over to surround us I whispered into her hair and asked, "What were you holding onto, and who did it belong to?"  
"I was taking it back to Alex's room because he dropped it, but instead it took me back into his memories, im so sorry Violet, she cried into my shoulder, I was just so scared I didn't no what to do."  
"Its ok, its alright, when I tell you to go upstairs and get washed up I want you to sneak into his room and put the item back on Alex's bed alright?" I whispered hurriedly  
"What happened is everything all right?" asked Charles as him and everyone else finally reached us  
"She just saw something from my past and it scared her, I mumbled "Libs go get washed up and we will have some dinner alright?" I asked  
"yea, sure" she mumbled slowly making her way towards the house


	3. Chapter 3

Half way through the night I was finding it hard to get any sleep as I was restlessly flipping and flopping around all over my bed, and after I finally fell off my bed in an attempt to uncover myself from my sheets I quietly made my way down stairs and into the kitchen, heading to the closest fridge that I knew held my secret stash of ice-cream. I guess that I was too caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even heard the other chair that had scraped noisily across the ground while being roughly pulled out.

"Are you going to tell me what it was that Libby saw?" Alex asked making me jump out of my seat at the sound of his voice

He kept staring at me while I was contemplation on telling him. My silence must have been answer enough because he sighed impatiently and I could tell by looking at him through my eyes that he was about to force it out of me, but he didn't have to because I got scared and told him everything.

"She didn't mean to go into your past, but whatever it was that you had dropped on the stairs Libby went to return it you but her power kicked in before she got the chance, please don't be mad at her." I said

"That's fine," he whispered, "there's just some things in my past that I no would scare her more than that did and I don't want her being scared of me because she saw them. Besides that's one of the lesser memories that I don't really care about to much." He finished shrugging his shoulders and putting his cup in the sink.

"You guys will have to have a little bit of patience with her. She is only use to it just being me and her," I said quickly

Alex only replied with a muffled grunt, getting up from the table I put my spoon in the sink and the small container of ice cream back into the freezer before heading back up the staircase to go back to bed. "Goodnight Alex," I whispered turning to go up the stairs.

"Goodnight Violet," he said back

In the morning when I fully woke back up I scrambled to put an outfit together quickly before sprinting down the stairs and into the kitchen to start cooking up the biggest storm that I was able to manage.

"Morning Hank" I rushed

"Where's the fire?" he said jokingly

"She's not up yet" I said opening the cupboard closest to me and bringing out all of the contents of the cupboard.

"Oh?" he asked

"Whenever Libby has two visions within a 24 hour period it usually never turns out to good for her so I try to make her as comfortable as I can as long as I can. It ends up draining so much of her energy that when she eats and drinks she usually ends up eating all of the food in the house." I said explaining the current situation

"Would you like any help?" he asks getting out of his seat and putting his dishes into the sink and coming over towards me and the dishes

"That would be great thanks" I say turning to face him and flashing him a quick smile before turning around again.

After three hours of cooking Hank and I had practically had a feast fit for a king all crammed together on one medium sized table. On the menu was bacon and eggs with cut tomatoes and lettuce and English muffins so that they could make breakfast sandwiches, pancakes with blueberries and black berries, wild berries, strawberries, and also with chocolate chips in them. Toast with different kinds of jams and others that you can put on, milk, chocolate milk, water, a variety of fruit, fruit juice, apple juice, orange juice, coffee, tea, cheese and crackers, ham and cheese omelets, and finally western sandwiches.

Everyone came down whenever it was that they woke up and when they came into the kitchen they all stopped at the door way and gawked at all of the different foods, and how much of it that there was. Libby came downstairs last because of being so tired because of her gift but when she saw all of the food that was laid out for everyone she looked towards me with tear filled eyes and ran straight into my legs.

I bent down so that I was eye to eye with her and she wrapped her arms around my neck as tight as her little arms could go around my neck and continued to cry her eyes out.

"Im not sure about what I did, but I don't think that it was ever good enough to deserve to have you in my life as an older sister," Libby said hiccupping her words.

"You showed up at the door, in the middle of the night sobbing for help, that's what you did!" I whispered into her ear so that only she could hear what it was that I was saying to her." Now go eat up before Alex beats you to it!" I said smiling

He just looks up and has a small smile on his face making all of the half eaten food fall out of his mouth and onto his plate. We all started laughing at his goofiness as he quickly realized what had happened and started spooning everything angrily back into his mouth while turning a bright cherry red.

During the first meal of the day everyone was mainly silent because of everyone continuing to constantly fill their mouths with food to give them the energy that they will need for the up and coming day. Libby and I ended up sharing a look with one another with her wanting me to say something.

"Look everyone, because of Libby's power it would be greatly appreciated by both Libby and myself if you kept all of your personal belongings in your rooms and out of reach so that Libby wont be able to accidently touch them if they fall down. Because of her power she can get unpredictable at times of when she does go into people's pasts and futures, if she holds onto something that belongs to someone and has a special meaning to them even if they don't realize this themselves." I said

"So long story short, if there's something that you don't want me to see in your past then don't let me touch anything that belongs to you and have some patience with me," sighs Libby irritably

"Violet, since you and Libby are already so close I think that I am going to just let you continue on with her training" smiles Charles

"Do you think im ready for that though?" I whispered

"You are already doing fairly well with her from what I can see in her head" he says continuing with that knowing smirk that he is famous for

I was still a little leery about the whole being on my own to train Libby thing, but if he's trusting me enough to continue on the tactics that I have already started on then I must be doing something right and he must believe in me enough to do it. To add to that bit of confidence boosting Sean grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. I just looked over at him and gave him a small squeeze back by out intertwined fingers and tried for a sad attempt for a smile.

For the rest of the day Charles had all of us on our own in different places around the mansion. He was currently working with Alex down in the bunkers while Sean and I were in the gym working out. Hank, Raven, and Erik were doing some running outside around the perimeter of the house and Libby was catching up on some more sleep. When lunch finally rolled around Libby had gotten up to help me get it ready.

The menu for lunch was just some simple foods like sandwiches and fruit and vegetables, for drinks we had created our special protein shakes, some water and juice from the pitchers in the fridge. Libby decided to treat everybody with making some brownies for us to have for dessert.

Everyone ate in silence again because we were all so tired, even though it was just the beginning of the day because none of us were use to doing so much work, but unfortunately we all knew that it was necessary if we were going to get ourselves into shape so that we could avenge Darwin. This is what happened for the rest of the day, and when we were all finally done Erik decided to give us the night off which was nice of him. After everyone finished having showers and getting changed into comfier clothes we all went into the living room and just relaxed, enjoying each others company.

When it was time, Libby and I went out to the back yard for her training and we sat on the grass where I instructed her to start with simple breathing techniques.

"Im going to show you a picture and when I do I want you to focus on everything in the picture ok? And I mean even the small things."

"Ok"

I lifted up the picture and it was a picture of Alex and I when we were in his room one night. We were both lying on his bed side by side and we were sleeping, my head was on his broad shoulder with out intertwined fingers just beside my head. My left leg was lazily lying on his legs, and finally he had his head tilted towards mine with his muscular arms were wrapped protectively over mine.

Knowing that Libby was going to ask me about it I decided to keep her mind on our lesson. "Libby concentrate! I want you to focus on the sheets. Imagine that you can feel the softness between your fingers." Looking at Libby she had her eyes closed and her eyebrows were crinkled in concentration, it must have gotten a little easier when I mentioned the bed sheets because after a minute her features started to soften to where she was in a relaxed position and she was actually mimicking feeling the bed sheets between her finger tips, so I decided to move on.

"Alright good, now I want you to imagine how I was feeling laying against him, how his fingers felt against mine." She was doing even better then I could have hoped for because right behind her I could actually see the image of a bed with plain white sheets appear, and two bodies were starting to form on it too. Before anyone could get a chance to see who it was that was going to appear on the bed I broke her out of her concentration and gave her the actual picture.

_Libby and I were standing at a door looking into the bedroom of a room that belonged to a teenage boy. Alex and I were sitting on the bed both of us currently working on some home work when Alex suddenly looked over towards me. He swung his arm infront of me purposely knocking all of our books onto the floor infront of us, with a sigh of frustration I looked up at him and was about to say something when he got that smirk on his face that meant that he was up to no good. He tackled me into the bed sheets and started tickling me._

_Alex! I screeched, Let me go! I said in between giggles_

_"Never!" he shouted in triumph_

_He continued tickling me for what felt like forever. I was finally able to take his hands into mine and flip us over so that I was on top of his and straddling his waist to keep him pinned on the bed._

_"Ha" I smiled "I gotcha this time" _

_"I told you you're never gonna hold me down," he said smirking. He leaned up towards me, my heart started pounding so hard in my chest that I thought that it was going to pop out, and I faltered my grip on his hands. Big mistake. He took advantage of this and gripped onto my waist tightly and flipped us around again so that he was back on top of me. My head hit his bed with a small thump which he must have heard, because he got up and went to that farthest part of the bed away from me and put his head in his hands in shame of what he did._

_"Im so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough." he whispered sadly_

_I sat up so that I could look at him in the eye and I wanted him to do the same thing so I told him that." Alex look at me," I sighed, "Alex"_

_I had to physically move myself so that I was sitting infront of him and gently put my hands on his giant ones and almost laughed at the difference between the sizes of our fingers, and put my face on the top of his head and kissed it gently._

_Alex please look at me, I whispered against his scalp, and gently caressed his fingers with mine. He looked up at me and the poor boy looked like he was going to cry, so i sighed once again, sit up. I commanded _

_He did reluctantly and when he did I grabbed onto his shoulders and sat on his lap straddling him again, he wrapped me in his arms tightly to make sure that I wasn't going to fall off of him. I just sat there on his lap and when I knew that he was done fiddling around I wrapped an arm around his neck and draped it over his shoulder with my left hand just sitting on his chest comfortably. I put my forehead pressed into his and we just sat there silently with me just brushing his hair back from his beautiful face with my free hand, after my work is done I just rest it against his cheek and stroked the right side of his face to calm him down even more._

_"There is nothing that you can do that will scare me, or make me run away from you Alex, I have always been there for you and I always will be ok?" I said gently "I love you Alex Summers!" I whispered lightly kissing his cheek and hugging him closer to me._

_I got up to go to the washroom and when I got back Alex was laying down on his bed and looking up at the ceiling but turned his attention back to me when I came back in the room. "Did you mean that Violet, when you told me you loved me? He asked_

_"Well," I said walking over and crawling into bed beside him, "do you want me to mean it?" I asked tracing circles on his chest nervously waiting for his answer. My fingers were suddenly stopped by a giant palm holding onto them tightly, and when I looked up at my best friend he was leaning closer to me._

_"Yes," he whispered his breath covering my lips in a salty embrace_

_"Then why did you have to ask?" I whispered leaning in the rest of the way and pushing him back down onto the bed and continued to kiss him lovingly. We just layed there in each others embrace and after some more talking and kissing we eventually fell asleep knowing that we would always be there for one another not only as friend, but as lovers and family as well._

When I opened my eyes I looked over at Libby and she was in tears again, so I stood up and picked her up and walked her into the house with everyone staring at us as I was making my way upstairs with a wailing Libby in my arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Opening the fridge I grabbed one of the many bottles of water and was about to guzzle it down when I heard a window breaking. Out of instinct I bolted it towards the stairs and was taking them two at a time to get upstairs as fast as I could to see what the hell was going on.

"What the hell is going on up here?" I shouted at all of the bodies surrounding my bedroom window.

"Come on their going to push Banshee out of the window!" Raven said excitedly grabbing my free hand and dragging me towards the window.

The only spot that there was enough room for me to see was just above Alex's head, so I grabbed a sip of my water bottle before throwing it onto my head and made my way walking towards Alex before I jumped onto his back throwing him off guard.

"What the fuck?" he asked looking at me questioningly

"I want to see what the hell is going on, and the only place for me to see that is right here." I said smiling

Turning his head back around him, he reached up to get a good grip on my ankles and held on tightly. The professor was telling Sean what it was that he needed to do before he pushed him out of the window. We all heard the sound of him screaming like a chicken, then a chorus of curses and whimpers as Sean landed feet first in a rose bush…and getting stuck by lots and lots of thorns.

I had to hide my face in Alex's neck to try and disguise my laughter, but unfortunately I was so close to almost having to bite him in order to hide it. So before I bit Alex I jumped off his back and over towards the bed and doubled over in laughter, apparently though I wasn't the only one that this had happened to because when I finally got control of myself again I glanced up at all of my friends and almost started laughing again because of the positions that they were in.

Libby was balling her eyes out in hysteria, Raven was clutching her stomach from her laughing to hard, Alex was in the same position that I had been in rolling all over the floor, crying, and clutching his stomach for dear life, and Erik….Erik was actually smiling and laughing along with us surprisingly.

"I'm going to go and see if he's alright" I said finally able to catch my breath

Turning into the kitchen I almost broke out in laughter once again as a beat up; dirty looking Sean was attempting to get all of the thorns out of his body.

"Would you like some help?" I asked giggling at him

"Only if you stop…..owe…..laughing at me…" he said while continuing to take thorns out of his arm

So I walked so that I was standing behind him and started pulling the thorns out of his back and arms before he could try to stop me. 3 hours later and I had finally pulled out the last thorn from Sean's ginger hair. The only plus to this situation…..Sean was smelling pretty dam good! Anyways when Sean had left the room I started sanitizing the counters and sinks and started getting the supplies out that I would need to be able to make lunch for the group.

I had my arms full and kicked the pantry door shut when I noticed that Alex was right behind the door, so I sighed and said lunch will be ready in an hour.

"That's fine," he said "is there anything that I can help you?" with he asks

It was a good thing that I had reached the counter just as he said that because I stopped in shock, and dropped everything that had been in my arms and onto the counter in shock. "Who are you and what have you done with Alex Summers?" I asked jokingly walking over to him and putting my hand on his forehead pretending to check his temperature.

"Nothing" he growled swatting my hand away grumpily

"Fine, you can take your anger out on the sandwiches then" I grumbled throwing the loaves of bread at him.

For the next hour, this was how it was between us while we were making the food for everyone. Alex and I were about to call everyone for lunch when I quickly caught his attention before he could shout anything.

"Look Alex, I'm sorry that I snapped at you like that, it's just been a long time since you have willingly wanted to help me with something like this." I said hurriedly

Sighing he looked over at me, then came towards me and surprised me by wrapping his arms around my waist giving me a tight squeeze before whispering into my ear, "I'm sorry too, the training that Charles has me doing feels impossible to do, and it just seems to be bringing out the worst in me, "sighing he started absentmindedly tracing small circles in the middle of my back with his fingers.

Holding onto him tighter I said, "It will seem like that right now but trust me, if you keep practicing you will get better at taming your powers sooner than you think," I replied digging my face further into his shoulder to try and comfort him more.

We just stayed like that, just holding onto one another as if it were only the two of us in the mansion, unfortunately everyone got hungry enough to start using their noses and one by one everyone came in from their respective part of the houses from their training. When everyone entered the kitchen they were all shocked to be watching the moment that Alex and Violet were having.

"Now that we have everything settled, can we start eating, I would rather not waste delicious food such as this," stated Charles looking at the table once again full of an enormous amount of food.

I didn't really want to leave the comfort of Alex's arms, and I don't think that he wanted to leave this grip either but unfortunately we both had to, so with a dramatic sigh from both of us we let go of one another and sat down at the table so that we could eat.

"So Erik, Moira, and I are going to go and see about a lead that we have on Shaw, we want all of you to continue on your training and be in bed by curfew" demands Charles

"Other than Libby and I because we need to train," I said between mouths full of food

"Not tonight Violet, I'm sorry," he says sighing

"Well tough luck because if we have any chance of beating Shaw then every member had to be training and that includes Libby," I stated

"Violet." He warned, "a word please"

"No" I say

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you left me in charge of her training and I will see to it on what terms are best for her," I said determinedly

"When we get back you and I are going to have a talk," he said getting up and walking away angrily

Once out of ear shot Erik looked over to the girl and said "you shouldn't have don't that"

"Fuck you Erik, I've known him longer than you have so what gives you the god dam right to try and tell me what I can and can't say to my own brother?!" I shouted got up and pushed my plate away knocking my chair over in the process, and made me way over to the patio doors and slammed them as hard as I could to make my leave noticeable

At first I was just walking around the property, but that soon got boring so I made a different route to walk on and started walking through the forest, hoping to find some kind of peace or serenity with the sweet smells of nature surrounding me. Ducking my head underneath a large branch I purposely stepped on all of the leaves that had fallen so prematurely.

Listening to all of the different sounds around me, it had calmed me down now, but I knew that if I wanted longer lasting relief from it then I would have to start using my powers on a more regular basis. While I was in my own peaceful world, I felt small fingers find their way intertwining with mine. Libby knew enough not to say anything when I got into this type of mood, so we just walked hand in hand through the forest until we made our way back to the mansion.

I took Libby back to her room so that she could get some sleep for tonight before making my way down to the bunker, hoping that Alex wasn't in there so that I might be able to let off some steam and practice. Once I got in there I locked the bunker, walked to the centre of the room, taking a deep breath I decided to start with the basic and smallest versions of water and making my way from there to bigger and more difficult amounts.

Clearing my mind off all thoughts, I closed my eyes, and focused on forming a small bubble of water on the palm of my hands. Once they were there I let them expand into hundreds of other smaller bubbles that had surrounded me so that all I could see was a very thick wall of bubbles surrounding me. I watched in amazement at all of the bubbles surrounding me, slowly they started mixing together to form a small river amount of water formed as a circle all around me, just floating in the air waiting for my next command. Smiling I decided to take things up another notch and I imagined the water making a lap around the entire area of the bunker before it slammed into my body. After it made its slow attempt for a lap, it stopped for a moment almost like it didn't want to go forth with its next task but went for it anyways. As suddenly as it had stopped, the water started racing towards me as fast as a speeding bullet, I heard someone suck in a deep breath of air in anticipation wondering what was going to happen next.

At the last moment the water stopped in front of me and before I knew it there was a large puddle of water in front of my feet and slowly started making its way back into my slightly dehydrated body by entering the soles of my shoes, or what was left of them at least. Turning around I smirked at a flabbergasted Alex and said, "It's pretty impressive what you'll be able to achieve with a little bit of patience and hard work."

Still speechless at what he had just seen, Alex kept looking at me with a mix of astonishment and admiration splashed across his face. I passed by him and out the door when he finally decided to come back to his senses and decided to run after me. Pressing the button for the elevator, I was just about to enter it when Alex's hand grasped my arm and started turning me around so that I had to face him.

"I just came looking for you to see how you're doing, but that was….wow that was…incredible" he said breathlessly "in all of the time that I've known you not once have you ever blown up like that," he added

"I did once;" I whispered shifting my balance from foot to foot nervously not really wanting to go back to that day

"What? When?" he asked incredulously

"The day that I found out why you had abandoned me" I mumbled

"You cracked because of that?" he said obviously trying to hide his laughter, but failing at it miserably

My eyes starting tearing up, and I was trying my hardest not to cry but I knew that I wasn't going to last, so as fast as I could I explained. "Actually my parents got murdered right in front of my eyes, and the girls went behind my back and destroyed my home because they found out about my mutation and freaked. I went to school wanting to confide in you because I knew that you would understand, but then I found out that you decided to leave me too and I snapped."

The playful smirk that was planted on his face, slipped off his face as he saw the expression on my face and the words that were slowly sinking into his head, he was taken back once again by my outburst of what had happened. Not wanting to say anything else of even to be anywhere near him, or anyone else for that matter I walked into the elevator and finally broke down. When the ding of the elevator had sounded, I bolted up the stairs as fast as I could and shut myself in my bedroom crying myself to sleep. Hoping that I would be able to feel better before training Libby tonight.

It only felt like I had just closed my eyes when I was being shook awake once more. Groggily I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes to see the sun pouring into… wait the sun, shit Libby was going to be so mad at me! I thought starting to freak out

"Doesn't worry I'm not mad, I came to wake you up last night but you looked really upset so I just slept with you instead," she said plopping down on the end of my bed furthest away from me.

"Thanks Libs, but why did you let me sleep for so long though?" I asked jumping out of my bed and picking up some clothes off the floor smelled them, they seemed decent enough, so I slipped them on and followed dear old Mad Libs into the kitchen.

Walking backwards Libby was giggling and said "I didn't but people are already awake and freaked out when there wasn't any food prepared for them, it was funny!" She smiled as she turned around and continued skipping away happily I sighed in content and thought why can't everyday be like this?

When I got down stairs though going down towards the bunker I stopped in my tracks, something was different, the light was on for the bunker which meant that Alex had to be in there practicing, but he's never usually this quite. My curiosity getting the better of me. I made myself melt into a small puddle and slowly slipped underneath the door unnoticed by the current occupants.

Even though my hearing was gone I could still see that whatever was going on Alex wasn't too happy about it and looked extremely pissed off. The professor said something and smiled at the teen, Hank though looked scared shitless at whatever was going on and looked down towards the ground, shifting his footing away from the mannequin a couple of feet. Alex powered up and when the light was gone I saw that his blast had hit his target and missed both my brother and our brilliant scientist. After a bit more practice all three of the men decided to exit the bunker, so once they were gone I slipped by the door and quickly got back into my normal form, shut the door, and began my training session.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_My room was littered with garbage; it was covering my floor, dresser, and vanity table. The once neon green bed sheets were now a nasty snotty green, fading farther and farther away with each washing. I was heading downstairs so that I could grab some breakfast but was shocked when I saw that my mother was in a chock hold, and was turning blue because of Shaw. Before I realised what I was doing I had jumped onto Shaw's back, but I was too late, my mother's lifeless body fell limply to the floor like she was some type of rag doll. Someone grabbed my shoulders and I was slammed into the wall by Shaw's arms, he had his slimy fingers around my throat and started choking me._

_In that moment my father decided to come in after finishing having a smoke and when he saw my mother's body lying on the ground he started screaming bloody murder and charged for Shaw, but he suddenly stopped in his tracks as a sharp, red tail wrapped around his throat and decapitated him. I'm not sure how I did it but I somehow was able to get out of Shaw's hold on me and was able to leave a visible scratch on his arm before I made myself evaporate and ran out of my house. I needed Alex; he would know what to do._

_Once out of my house though I was almost sucked back into it because of the sudden change of temperature, when I turned to face my house in my human form I saw that flames were licking hungrily at the house. I was almost tempted to go back inside but then I remembered my parents. Lifeless on the ground, so I turned my back on the house that raised me and was walking by my friend's house when I heard her snickering as she yelled out, "there goes the freak, I'm glad that we used the rest of my lighters for this!"_

"_Why the hell did you do this to me Ange?" I asked, my voice strangely came out stronger than what I felt_

"_Obviously because I don't want to be living near a freak like you, so I fixed the problem" she stated it like it was the simplest thing in the world_

_Looking at them I could see that all traces of what used to be my best friend since diapers was gone. All that was left of her was the popular, mean girl who could make anyone's life a living hell if she hated them enough. Turning away from them I started biting my lip trying to stop the tears that were threatening to come out. "Just wait, find Alex first" I started chanting to myself in my head over and over again until I saw the open gates at the front of my school._

_My personal nightmare got even worse because as soon as I reached my best friend and life line he physically pushed me away from him and said "get away from me Violet"_

"_Please Alex, I need you" I whispered, not trusting my voice to go louder than this_

"_Find someone else who cares" he said while walking away from me, and never looking back_

_As the time got closer to the beginning of school more and more students started crowding the hallways, but everything around me had turned mute as I slowly made my way towards my locker and sat down, putting my head in between my knees and I was physically able to feel my heart tearing into pieces in my chest._

My eyes shoe open and I was confused for a minute as to where I was because of the intensity of the dream. I slowly sat up letting my sheets fall off of my body, the shock of the cold was 10 times worse as I realised that the tears were still flowing freely from the pain that I have tried to hide from the world for so long. I got up and as quietly as I could, I changed into some actual clothes instead of pajamas before making my way down stairs and out to the yard.

Looking up at the night sky I'm amazed at how beautiful it can look being littered with so many satellites and stars. I sighed sadly and shivered at the thought of having to live through the memories of the worst day of my life. Like living through it once wasn't enough? Something heavy was suddenly placed on my shoulders. My eyes immediately opened and it took some time for my eyes to adjust to the darkness, so I just let my head move to where ever the noise was coming from until the person finally settled down in the grass beside me.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Alex

"Couldn't sleep" I lied my gaze staying straight ahead of me.

Nothing was said between the two of us for some time until he started shivering, of course being Alex he would never admit to this, even with no top and a small pair of boxers on. Oh no the great Alex Summers could never get cold. So I decided to be the bigger man and I got so close to him that I was practically sitting on his lap, and wrapped my arm around his shoulders so that he would be able to share his blanket with me.

"I'm find" he grumbled attempting to push me away

"The more that you push me away the more I'm tempted to actually sit in your lap to make sure that the blanket stays over the both of us" I warned

Searching my face and eyes for any trace of a fib, he finally gave up realising that I wasn't going to stop arguing about this until I won. So I got myself all snuggly and warm beside Alex while still being under the blanket. After some more silence he wrapped his arm around my waist, placing his head on top of mine he whispered "I'm sorry" into my hair

"For what?" I asked

"Not being there for you when you needed me" he mumbled squeezing me tighter against him

"You didn't know Alex, so what could you have done?" I replied inching my head closer to his in comfort.

"Believed you" he sighed sadly

Alex and I just sat there, our bodies intertwined with one another once again just gazing at the stars, their thoughts millions of miles away from where they were now. It would have been the perfect date until Violet was rudely shaken awake my Alex getting up violently and started pacing around in front of her acting like a lunatic.

"What did you show Libby that picture?" he asks angrily

"Which one?" I whispered already knowing which one he meant and feeling guilty about it.

"Violet! You're not stupid so stop acting like it!" he demanded

"Because she needed to know the truth" I mumbled

"What truth?"

"That she's your baby sister" I said with as much strength that I could muster

"How in the hell is she my sister?" he grumbled

"You really want me to answer that?" I asked with as much sarcasm as I could

"You should have told me about this sooner!" he snarled starting towards me angrily like he was some kind of animal and about to pounce on his prey.

"Well I'm sorry if when she came to me you were in a prison where I couldn't find you!" I yelled

"Violet" Alex warned

"Go to bed Alex" I whispered standing up and walking away from him and into the forest for the night.

When I woke up the next morning I almost screamed not knowing where I was. I remembered having a fight with Alex last night and heading into the forest and falling asleep on the ground. What I can't seem to recall is ever coming back to the mansion, if that's where I was at all.

"Good, you're finally awake" my body froze instantly recognizing that voice and not liking it.

Turning around slowly I came face to face with the European man who had taken my parents away from me so long ago. He smiled a sneaky grin, and I knew that something bad was going to happen to me from the sudden drop of my stomach, but I never, ever would have imagined this.

"Now that you're awake, before I hand you over to Shaw. I'm going to show you the rules around here" he whispered inching closer and closer to me with each word while his eyes roamed over my body longingly.

Once he was in front of me his eyes stopped staring at my chest before he continued with his torture. "On your knees," he whispered, voice tickling my ear. Obliging to his orders knowing that there was no way that I was going to be able to get out of this, I kneeled down on my knees in front of him and started crying when he told me to undo his pants and boxers.

After he was done with me he ordered me to get up and get my clothes back on before going to meet Shaw. When we arrived all eyes landed on us as Shaw started laughing at the scene, "Now is that any way to treat our guest Sebastian? You're supposed to give them the grand tour, meet everyone else, then have you're way with her" he laughed merrily once more

"My apologies, I just couldn't help myself, I was too excited to wait" Said Sebastian while his arm dropped from around my shoulders and down my body slowly tracing my body until he finished with his hand on the small of my back and inching underneath my ripped jeans.


	6. Chapter 6

My torture kept on getting steadily worse and worse every new day that I was held there, I'm not sure how long I was even there for but its felt like forever since I've seen everyone. The days go by and a routine was starting for form with the different types of torture that they would make me go through, wake up in the morning and have a rape reminder from Sebastian, then go and have some breakfast with everyone spend the rest of my time there with Shaw attempting to act like my father, Azazel watching me with lust filled eyes. When he gets the chance to get me alone he takes me back to my cell and he rapes me during lunch, we go back and join everyone else for a while again and when Sebastian takes me back he has his way with me one last time and he's been making each time rougher and rougher. At the end of the day though my brain and heart decide to torture me even more by making me dream and weep about the family that I have been taken away from. Hank, Sean, Charles, Raven, Erik, Libby, and Alex. The dreams would either consist of one or all of them, sometimes they would show me the events on what happened the last night that I had spent at the Xavier mansion and the moments that I had with Alex.

Today though when I forced my heavy eye lids open I knew that something was different, something that made my heart feel heavier that it usually does while slowly making its way to my stomach. The door to my room started creaking open in protest and out of pure instinct that I had gained from the past I had forced myself into the farthest corner from the door in some naive hope that it might protect me from my captors and waited for what was to come.

"Today is your lucky day my dear" smiled Shaw while slowly making his way towards me

I didn't say anything in reply to him

"You must be wondering why" he continues "Today is the day that we will show these humans why they have a reason to be truly afraid of what it is that we can do, today is the beginning of a new world where mutants won't have to be scared to show who and what they truly are, and you are going to help us" he smirked

My breath unexpectedly caught in my throat and I started choking and coughing trying to get my breath again. When my brain caught up with what Shaw was saying I could feel all of the life being drained out of me, or whatever life was left in me from being tortured so much. "Get yourself together and I'll send Sebastian back in a little while to come and fetch you."

"Actually I think I'm going to have a little fun before I do that" smirks Sebastian while sneaking out from behind my door, "And I believe that we have done this enough times that I do not need to have to tell you what it is that you need to do, so start removing your clothes. And do it slowly, I want to memorize everything" his smile revealed how seductively he wanted me again. Sighing I started undoing the buttons to my top while he forced me to watch him take off his many layers of tops as we walked towards me bare chestedly, placing his hands on top of my waist and started nibbling his way from underneath my jaw line towards my chest.

After Sebastian deemed that our time was over with, as roughly as he could manage he pulled himself out of me, sat down in front of my face and with just that one action I knew that he was demanding that I sucked on him one last time before we had to go and meet with the others. He sighed disgustedly as I finished and got up, putting his clothes back on he said "get yourself together and put your clothes back on" and with that he left the room.

Once we got out of the car u saw that Shaw was having a hot one sided debate with Azazel, while Angel was standing off to the side talking to herself and fixing her freshly done manicure. She looked up to see me and an arrogant smile graced her lips as she yelled out "well, well, well guess who finally decided to show up." Pronouncing each word slowly, looking at her face I couldn't tell if she was saying this to me or Sebastian (who I've noticed that she has seemed to have a great interest in, especially lately).

"Good" replied Shaw walking away from Azazel and towards Sebastian and me

The two men spoke for some time then Shaw lead the three of us onto the sub while Azazel disappeared to who knows where this time. They sat me down in a soft white leather sofa while Shaw walked out of the room into one that looked like it was a circle of millions of mirrors.

I'm not sure how long that we were under the water for, but suddenly a weird sounding wave was all around us, almost like it was a human sonar machine…wait a minute, human sonar? …SEAN! A wide happy smirk flew to my face as I thought of him. My face was starting to ache from not having smiled in what must have been a very long time. My ears must have popped at least twice and I could only assume that the sub was going above water once more, because that's the only reason that your ears would pop under water right?

Almost as if this situation couldn't get any worse, it felt like the sub was crash landing, god I hope we're on land for this to be happening! There was nothing that I could hold onto or strap myself into that would be able to keep me stable so I ended up flipping and flopping around until we landed. Sebastian was furious, he quickly unstrapped himself and grabbed a rough hold onto my arm and started forcing me to go outside with him to make sure that I didn't do anything.

I swore under my breath as my foot caught on the last step and I stumbled, and Sebastian caught me before I fell and forced me back onto my feet. My eyes felt like they were blinking at a thousand times per second as my vision slowly got back to being used to seeing in the sunlight. Looking straight ahead of me my breath suddenly became shallow and my eyes betrayed me instantly beginning to water at the sight of my family. Moira, Charles, Raven, Erik, Hank, Libby, and Alex. Alex caught my watery gaze, he must have been ready to run the length of the beach to try and get to me but I violently started shaking my head telling him not to do it. He didn't understand, but Erik did and gratefully to me he placed a firm hand on Alex's should and gently told Alex to stand beside him once more.

Raven must have made some sort of movement because Angel charged towards her pissed as a rhino and after that all hell broke loose. Hank charged towards Azazel, Libby ran towards Sebastian and me, Alex right on her heels screaming her name. He stopped midway though when he saw that Azazel was getting the upper hand with Hank.

Since 75% of the attention has been diverted off of me I raised my arm, begging to glow I radiant blue. I made a rush of water come to me and I threw all of the water towards Sebastian's head, quickly ducking out of the way so that I wouldn't get caught in the cross fire. The water caught him by surprise and he let his grip go on me and he was thrown backwards into the sand and closer to the sub.

"Havok!" I screamed "Help Beast" I yelled out to him while collecting the water on the beach and forming it into a giant sphere so that it would surround Sebastian and suffocate the son of a bitch.

Libby started walking calmly towards me and said "What's his name?"

"Doesn't matter Libs he's gonna die anyways" I said

"What is his name?" she demanded in a strange mono tone type of voice

"Sebastian" I said spitting it out like it was snake venom

"Look at me Sebastian, look into my eyes" she chanted

Sebastian complied hypnotically and whatever he saw must have scared him because he started withering around in pain. Since I was so out of practice from not using my powers in how ever long I had been held captive, my arms were starting to get tired of holding onto the extreme weight of human and water. So without another world between Libby and me, we moved Sebastian in his hypnotic state so that he crashed into the side of the sub and became unconscious.

Smiling I looked down, and ended up falling on my knees so that I could hug the breath of out my little sister. "You knew didn't you?" she whispered

My eyes started tearing up in happiness at finally being reunited with her and mumbled "I had a feeling".

Hearing a loud thud we looked up and saw that Banshee and Havok were a in a mass of limbs with one another, "Libs I want you to go and wait in the plane with Charles" I said starting to push her towards the plane.

'But Violet…" she whined

"I'm back now so that means that you have to listen to me, now go!" I yell giving her one last final push towards Charles.

When I saw that Libby was with my brother, I ran as fast as I could to the guys and helped them up one by one. "Violet, thank god" sighs Alex as he picks me up and twirls me in his arms happily. When he sets me down I didn't greet him with words, I greeted him with a feverish kiss to his lips. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist pushing me closer towards him, while I rewrapped my arms around his neck so that I had a hand tangling in his mess of blond hair, having a tight hold of it and him. Breaking apart for air I dug my head as far into his shoulder as I possibly could just wanting to know that I would be alright and not believing that this was actually happening. Apparently Alex was feeling the same way since his arms were holding onto as much of my body as they possibly could and kept on muttering soothing words into my ears but to who he was saying that too I had no idea. At this moment I didn't really care though because I had my family back, and most importantly I had Alex back with me and in my arms once more.

A violent shudder from deep in my bones forced its way out, the amount of energy that was behind it was astounding because it almost made both Alex and I fall back into the sand, but luckily he was able to keep both of us on our feet while never letting go of our tight embrace on one another. Alex just continued to hug me though like nothing had happened that had almost made us separate once more, and he kept on whispering even cornier but loving soothing words into my ear while kissing whatever skin that he could reach.

Breaking away from his embrace I turned around to Sean thinking that he would be just as ready, or even more ready because of our closeness but I was disappointed when I saw that his attention for the moment was elsewhere. Suddenly though Sean had tugged me behind him and when I turned around so that I was facing the battle scene once more I saw why Sean had done what he did.

Shaw's body was floating in the air, a small stream of blood was freely flowing from a hole in the middle of his forehead where I'm assuming that Erik must have forced something metal into the man's skull for punishment of killing his mother in the war. Erik started yelling something about who the real enemy was and that we shouldn't have been fighting one another but joining sides instead. I don't think that anybody had believed him truly, not until Charles decided to take a look around for himself.

Charles and Erik started yelling at one another, then decided to take their argument to the next level and started beating the snot out of one another. The only thing that I heard was my brother yelling about not killing innocent people because they were only following orders. For the next few minutes I swear that all of life had been put on silent mode, because I never heard the shot of the gun, but I did see him reflecting something then whatever that something was it had slammed into the bottom of Charles' spinal cord and rested there. He put a hand to his lower back and in even slower motion he fell face first into the sandy ground beneath him with a mix look of shock and pain written across his facial features.

Looking back at Moira a flash of pure rage was raging through my stomach and the thought that she had just paralyzed my brother for life! I was about to scream at her but I stopped in mid step when she looked straight at me in pure shock and horror, her hands lifted up to her throat and I thought that she was going to start strangling herself but looking closer I saw that she was holding onto a metal necklace that was around her neck. Apparently it had come to life all on its own and was trying to kill her, before I could say anything though she let go of her necklace almost as soon as she had picked it up and also fell to the ground but this time she fell unconscious.

Life came off mute as Libby started screaming at Raven "get away from me, I trusted you Raven!" she stormed around and ran right into my legs and instantly started crying her little eyes out. Raven stood there with a look of shocked ignorance on her face, looking towards me for help I gave her the coldest death glare that I was able to muster up and she silently started walking away from us.

As she was walking towards Erik I could feel my heart breaking into pieces, one side wanted to stay with her, but the other needed to be here and stay with the people that I truly belonged with. I had already lost them once, and I'm not sure if I would be able to handle it a second time emotionally or physically.

"Beast" she yelled back to us "Remember mutant and proud".

I looked over towards him and almost wished that I hadn't done so, his eyes were swimming with unshed tears and I'm almost certain that if I looked closely enough at his hands I would see that his claws would be sinking into his skin that would be leaving a trail of blood flowing down his arm and into his uniform.

They all disappeared and when they did we all ran to join Moira and Charles onto the sandy beach to see if there was anything that we might be able to do for him. "I can't feel my legs. I can't feel my legs" he kept on muttering to himself over and over again, hopefully this was all just because of shock and that he wouldn't actually be paralyzed for life.

"This is all my fault" muttered Moira standing up and off the ground.

"No Moira, it's not" I answered her also standing up, dusting the sand off what was left of my pants I walked over to her and we hugged one another tightly as the boys decided what needed to be done and did it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I had only been back a week so far and already so many changes have been made to the mansion. Upon arrival to the house after the battle Libby and Hank took it upon themselves with destroying the mansion so that they could make the hallways and everywhere else around the home more wheel chair accessible to Charles. Over the past several days there has been major talk and debate on wither or not we should turn our sanctuary into a school for other mutants like us so that they will be able to learn to use their powers and be able to live in peace with humans, not to be scared around them, but to interact with them as we normally would have. My brother wanted to call his school "Charles Xavier's School for the Highly Gifted" and he made us renovate all of the spare rooms so that his future students would be able to make their new room look like whatever they wanted it to look like.

Everyone has been trying to keep themselves busy so that they wouldn't have to mourn for the loss of Erik and Raven, even though they tried to no matter where they went in this house there would always be a sad reminder of their friends, and comrades in battle who had betrayed their trust. One thing we all knew was that if we did let this school run, the loss of Magneto and Mystique were the first of many who were more than sure enough would be following in their tracks. Unlike the others, I have actually allowed myself the time to morn over the losses that we had faced because I needed to accept the fact that they were gone, and never again would I be able to sneak into Raven's room in the middle of the night so that we would be able to gossip about the boys that we liked, or just laid on her bed and were being girls before they had to train like warriors during the day.

As much as it pains me to say this, I cannot under any circumstances be alone in a room with any of the males in this house because of the rape and the torture that I had endured while being held under Shaw. When I am with one of them for even just a quick moment, it's still too long for me because even just the simplest of actions I will still be able to feel Sebastian's filthy fingers tracing along my chest and down my stomach. Getting himself all worked up to be going inside of me. I know that it's killing the guys; it's killing me 10x more than it is them.

"Violet. Can I come in?" asks Alex, tentatively walking into my bedroom but also staying as far away as he could for my sake.

"What's up?" I asked, while hopping down from my window seat in my room.

"Well, I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to go into town with me, to get away for a little while," he asked, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How long will we be gone for? And what is it that we would be doing exactly?" I answered back hesitantly after a few moments.

"Probably just walking around, maybe do some window shopping. Then I was hoping dinner and a movie, so we would be gone for the rest of the day and some of the night." He said.

Looking down towards my fingers I started chipping off the nail polish that I had so patiently just put on and thought about his offer carefully. I wasn't really sure if I could trust myself enough to do this, but I had to at least try because if I was being honestly true to myself I owed this to him. After returning from the battle Libby had told me one night while I was braiding her hair how Alex was doing nothing but sulking all over the house whenever he wasn't doing any training. I would bet you anything that he felt that he was somehow responsible for what had happened to be. He would never believe me in a million years if I told him that none of us were to blame and I hated myself for how worried everyone had become from my disappearance but also with Charles' new disability. I guess that I wasn't only missed just because of my kick ass cooking skills after all, score!

Looking directly into his beautiful baby blue eyes I lost all current train of thought because of how much emotion that I could see written plainly across his facial features at wanting this so badly, but not wanting to rush me because of the emotional and physical trauma that had been caused and mumbled "let's start with walking around town and then go from there…?" I asked questioningly rather than stated after a few moments of hesitation.

He looked surprised by my answer but smiled none the less, his lips straining against the muscles on his face that obviously haven't had to stretch that far in a very long time and clapped his giant teddy bear like hands together and said, "wow, ok, we can leave whenever you're ready to go then I guess." Before he left the room it was silent for a minute and during that minute we we're just starting at one another with strange looks on our faces and doubled over in laughter not being able to hold it in any longer because of Alex's stupidity and awkwardness with the situation.

The drive into town was mixed between peaceful and nerves running wild, the battle continued to rage on inside of me and kept reminding me that I shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be alone with a man who I knew was dangerous and could take control of me at any moment, but the other side of the battle was telling me that I owe this to Alex, and I need to take a chance with this or I might never be comfortable with any of the guys again.

Large, warm fingers were suddenly wrapping themselves around my tiny, cold ones, Even though I knew and trusted Alex with my life, it unfortunately didn't stop me from tensing up at his unexpected compassion towards me and the only thing that I could do was not to pull myself away from him no matter how much my mind was screaming at me to do so.. Quickly glancing over at me he gave our intertwined ringers a light squeeze and said, "hey Vi?" I didn't look over at him, but my fingers decided to twitch on their own at the sound of his voice and he decided to use this as his go ahead to continue what he was going to say. "I know that we have an entire relationship that we need to restore between the two of us, but I'm more than willing to be what you want and need me to be. The only way that I can do that though is if you give me a chance and let me in."

My fingers tightened themselves around his, and my head was going a thousand miles an hour as his words kept on repeating themselves like a broken record. I was trying to think of something, anything that I could say in response to him but I couldn't think of anything. Strange thing is…I don't even think that he was expecting me to say anything to that but I wanted to tell him everything about what had happened to me. I squeezed his hand even tighter to let him know that I appreciate what he said and I truly did, I was just comparing his words to the old Alex and wondering just how much I was truly able to believe his word or if he was just playing one of his many games with me. After a while we finally reached the city and were able to find a place to park the car, taking our time in deciding where we were going to go first.

The trip so far is turning out to be exactly what I needed, the first store that we went into we just walked around, I didn't find anything that I wanted so I turned around to tell Alex but I couldn't find him. "Violet" I heard him call out.

"Alex? Where are you?" I asked starting to walk towards where his voice had come from. When I turned around the corner I almost made him fall on his back as he was using the rack of shoes to hold his balance. Looking down I saw that he had a ridiculously huge pair of ugly stiletto heels on and for some weird reason was trying to walk around in them.

"What on earth are you doing?" I asked in astonishment.

"Apparently trying to break my neck, ahh!" he screamed as he suddenly lost his balance, luckily for him I was right in front of him so I pushed him back onto his feet and while struggling to hold in my laughter I pushed him onto the ground and demanded that he take the stupid things off. "I have no idea how the hell you women are able to wear these dam things." He mumbled under his breath.

"Well for one we're not idiots and we start from kitten heels and make our way up,' I said laughing in his face.

"Well then…." He mocked getting up and walking away pretending to me mad at me.

He did this with every clothing store that we went into, he would drag me to the shoes isle the first thing that we would look at and he would try it each time. After a while we started getting bored with that so he moved onto to dresses… More than once he would do a mocking impression on someone by pretending to strut down a run way or in an action movie, and there was many times that I just couldn't hold it in and I swear that I was going to end up peeing in my pants if he didn't stop making me laugh my guts out so much.

Time came and went, and before we knew it the sun was starting to set leaving a beautiful sunset in its wake, and the wind was starting to pick up with the cold night air. I wrapped my arms around one of Alex's arms and said "So speaking of food…" I said looking up at the handsome boy beside me, "Where are we going to eat that's close enough to the movies?" I asked.

Again he looked at me with a surprised expression but ended up quickly replacing it with the biggest smile that I have ever seen on him in the longest time and replied, "What about here?" he said stopping in front of a junk food joint that we just so happened to be in front of.

"Perfect!" I said smirking as I started walking into the restaurant. But just as I went to place my hand on the door he reached in front of me and held it open for the both of us.

"You know you don't have to be a gentlemen it's only me that you're with," I mumbled loud enough so that only he would hear me.

"Even more reason on why I should be." He shot back playfully while grabbing onto my hand with his free one and intertwining our fingers once more as we entered the cold building.

Walking out of the theatre we were both laughing our asses off, I don't usually like going to see horror movies but this one was so terrible that you just had to laugh at it. We were laughing so hard that we had to lean against one another for support as we slowly made our way to the car. Once we were on my side of the car I let my arm drop from Alex's waist back to my side and he was about to drop his arm from around my shoulders but I stopped him by firmly gripping his arm with my smile going from huge to a tiny sad smile.

He looked straight into my eyes for some time and he must have seen what I was going to say to him because his smile faded and he sighed sadly. "I'm not going to force you to tell me but I'm also not going to say that I want you to be ready to tell me because I can see that this is killing you more than it is anyone else by not being able to talk about it with anyone now that Raven's not here."

Whatever unshed tears that I might have had left from this would started pouring out as my grip on Alex's arms became harder and harder as I was eventually able to let the heavy burden off of my chest. He was scarily quiet for a long time and I could tell that he was fighting with himself on what he should do compared to what he want to do. Not knowing what I should do I unwrapped my fingers from him and made room to wrap them around his neck and in his hair instead. As selfish as it was of me I just wanted to stay there in his arms forever, where I knew that I would always be safe and wanted.

He suddenly pushed me away as he forcefully opened my door, after I got in and buckled up he slammed the door in my face and once he got in he didn't even bother with his seatbelt before he started racing into the darkness towards our home. Many times on the drive he tried to grab and hold onto my hand, but the more times that he tried the more that I ended up getting scared of him. I know that he didn't mean to scare me but it wasn't like I was treated like a princess while I was gone either and that's probably what was causing him to go ape shit right now.

My body froze in fear as he spun the car around in a circle and jolted to a stop, with his hands still tightly clutching the wheel he was breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. Knees bent towards my chest, head held in between my legs, arms wrapped tightly around my knees, and fighting back more tears that were threatening to come out from being scared of him and knowing that tonight was a stupid idea. He slowly got his breathing back under his control but his body was still visibly tense with rage at what I had told him. "So that's why you wouldn't allow yourself alone with any of us?" he asked obviously still mad but also wanting to make sure that he had heard correctly.

I didn't say anything in response to him but I could feel his eyes on me. "Vi," he added sadly reaching over to me in an attempt to touch me. As soon as I felt his warm fingers brush against mine I accidently let out a little shriek and shrinked further back into the chair wanting to get away from the danger. He pulled his hand away regretfully and watched me until I started calming down and got comfortable again.

"You have no idea what it's like Alex," I mumbled. "No idea what it's like to be so scared for your life, and the one thing that you have always held onto so tight only for it to be taken away from you like a toy. To feel so violated that you can't even be near your own family in fear that they might do the same."

"It's my fault. If I hadn't have started arguing with you then none of this would have happened." He sighed while rubbing his hands over his face in shame.

"No you were right, I should have told you when you first came to the mansion that Libby was you sister, and not have kept it from you and I'm sorry for that."

"How about from now on we just tell each other the truth alright? No more hiding behind these lies."

"Only if you learn how to control that temper of yours." I giggled starting to warm back up to him again.

"That's gonna be a tough one." He mumbled while turning the key and restarting the ignition.

"We've got nothing but time." I said giving him a small smile and intertwining our fingers once more.

The radio was quietly playing as I was righting against my instinct to sleep, tonight was fun don't get me wrong but I'm just not use to doing so much activity like tonight. We must have reached the mansion earlier than I would have thought, I felt my body being placed against Alex's chest as he started carrying me inside and up to bed. So with as little movement as I could I attempted to snuggle up against his chest. He started laying me down but I clutched onto him tighter not wanting him to let me go in fear of being alone and having tonight only being a dream and mumbled, "No I want to sleep with you tonight."

"Are you sure?" he asked timidly. I tiredly nodded my head against his chest, and poor him when he went to set me down again but this time on his bed I almost ended up freaking out a second time. "Shh, Violet we're in my room calm down." He whispered.

My eyes shot open as he said that and I started looking around frantically until my eyes met his calm ones as he started quietly repeating our conversation from the last few minutes. "Alright," I mumbled. "You're safe," I said getting out of his arms and stripping off my clothing until I was only in a tank top and my underwear on, not even worrying that Alex was watching me as I hopped into his bed and made myself comfortable. And being too tired to care on what he thinks of me.


End file.
